


Runaway

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: Wanda x Fem!ReaderPrompt: “Isn’t it terribly ironic: finding yourself homesick for the place you ran from?”





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> am lazey and I register for classes at 8:45 am I want it to be summer so i can sleep and write a heartbreaking, long angst tbh

"Do you miss her?"

Bucky's voice was uncharacteristically soft as he inched closer to you, metal arm closing around your shoulder. 

The tears threatened to fall as you leaned into his awkward embrace, "I can't."

"But do you?" Rather than watch you cry, Bucky kept his head straight, focusing on the crowd of tourists wandering around, pointing out every little thing.

"I do."

Your voice cracked as the tears finally fell.

"Then it should be fine - she misses you too." Your friend gave you a little shake and finally turned his head toward you, eager to get you to understand what he was implying.

You scoffed and escaped from his grip to turn away from him, moving closer to the busy street, "she can't."

"Why?"

"I ran away from her - to get away - and now I'm homesick for the place I ran from." You clenched your fists as you watched the oncoming traffic zip past the two of you, hoping the noise of the engines would drown out the bitterness in your voice, "isn't it terribly ironic?"

Bucky sighed and walked up to your side, "then come back, (Y/N), I'm not seeing the issue here." 

"And you never will!" Something snapped in you, thinking about the idea that you two would ever be okay again after what happened, "no one ever will because no one wants to think she's anything but the good person she pretends to be in front of everyone, but I know. I know just how wicked she can be."

Your friend was shocked that you raised your voice and felt sorry that he couldn't say otherwise, or completely believe you either.

"No one will ever believe just how cruel she can be because she's just so nice," the words felt like venom in your own mouth, "and no one matter how much she hurt me, my stupid heart still misses her because I know how nice she can be too."


End file.
